


Goat Loki x Deer Reader - I choose you -

by ModBublitz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goats, Princes, Princess - Freeform, deers, kings - Freeform, wolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModBublitz/pseuds/ModBublitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're half deer, half human. Your father is growing old and you need to take throne, but you need a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goat Loki x Deer Reader - I choose you -

You were the princess of a beautiful half human half animal kingdom. Your breed was the royal animal, deer. You stood high and thin and four stick like legs. They seemed weak at sight, but they can pack a strong kick. Your deer half was covered in a beautiful purple cloak, with a golden ring to keep in on your waist and back legs. Your human half, now, was covered up by a beautiful violet bra with gold tassel on the bottom. And for a crown, you had a golden ring with a verity of flowers spread out across it. Your deer like ears were pierced with golden earrings with green jems hanging from each of them. You were considered pure beauty by many.  
Your father, the greatest buck around, had sent for you. it was important apparently. You arrived to the throne room, made of sculpted trees and a marble floor. The throne was a comfortable tree, with cotton for the seat. The king sat in his throne covered in armor and fine silk. "My darling, (Y/n). We must speak." He booms threw the room. "Yes, father?" You ask and move closer. He stands and reaches his hands out to you. You take them and look up at your father. "You are of age... It is time we find a suitor. I am growing old and can not operate soon." He says, giving you a soft smile. You back up. "No! I'm not ready, father! You can't!" you cry. His smile fades. "You must. I will not end like Odin." He says. Odin had died not to long ago of old age in his throne, leaving his sons, Thor and Loki, in charge. "Then you'll die nothing more then an old man. No longer then king." You say coldly. "My deer... It is my decision. Beside... Odin's kingdom is closest. You will wed one of the brothers." He demands. You cross your arms and turn your back to your father. "Over my dead hooves..." I mumble and leave the throne room. The king sighs and sits back at his throne. You were guided to your chambers and change out of your attire and into nothing more then a silk night goand that covered your human half. You then sleep, thinking about what it'll be like in the morning.

When you wake, you get dressed when what looked to you lazy clothes. A simple leather bra, your normal crown, and a violet skirt. You walk out of your chambers and here multiple voices from your father's throne room. You recognized one, being your own father's. But there were two unidentified voices. You make your way into the throne room to see your father talking to a tall, muscular, blond, wolf man and a think, black haired goat boy. You walk over, puzzled. "Father?" Your soft voice asks. The men turned. The wolf man was attractive, his deep blue eyes shining. But, not your type. But the goat man... He was the cutest thing you've ever seen. "(Y/n)! Just in time, these are the brothers of Asgard. Thor, and Loki." He introduced you. The wolf, Thor, came up to you and knelled on one leg, taking your hand and kissing it. "My, princess.. My, you're even more beautiful then I could have imagined." He complements. You blush slightly. "Thank you..." He stands and smiles at you. Loki walks over, his cheeks tinted pink.  
"Hello... I am Loki Leayefson..." He smiles and bows some, taking my clean hand and laying a gentle kiss on it. Your face turned red. "It's a pleasure to meet you." You bow your head to the goat prince. His bright emerald eyes meet your (e/c) ones, and you're lost. Everything fades. His hand still held your smaller one. He gives your a bright smile, but looked away when your father speaks. "You both will have time with my daughter. Whom ever she loves in the end will wed her and take over both kingdoms." He commands. "I will have the pleasure of taking her first." Thor looks at you and smiles. You give him a small smile back and rub your arm.

Thor had taken you out to a bar. Not exactly a good first date... But, you must put up with it. You both shared a beer. He laughed as his friends joked around and told stories, the you didn't find very funny as he did. Thor was just not meant for you. The date ended with a drunk passed out Thor, that you left behind, because you should not carry him. When you returned home, Loki was waiting with your father. "Where is Thor?" Your father asks. "At the pub passed out." You say very unamused and trot off to your dorm. With a very loud groan, you strip to nothing and lay down. You honestly didn't care, no one would come in, at least to your knowledge. There was a knock on the door that startled you. "Hold on!" You call and slip on your night gound. You open the door to see Loki. His face turns red at the sight of you. "I-I'm sorry... for my brother... He's not the perfect man, he'd rather merry alcohol." He looks away. You chuckle and hug yourself. "Apology accepted." You smile at him. "Is... That all?" You ask. He shakes his had and moves forward. This startles you and you move back. "I want my turn early..." He shuts your door. I look around, your face turning red. "Prince Leayefson... What do you intend on doing in my chambers...?" You ask looking up at the goat prince.  
You feel his hand hold the perfect spot on your waist and pull you closer. "Many things, love." Loki mumbles and moves closer. "We only met this morning..." You whisper, closing your eyes and resting your hands on your chest, holding each other. "Once is enough for me to love you truly..." You feel his soft lips press to your own. His hand moves some hair from your face. Slowly, you kiss back, your slim arms wrapping around his neck. One of your hooves rise as you stand on your thick toes to get better leverage. But it only gave you an inch. He was about two more up. Loki notices this and leans down, grabbing your hooves and lifting them onto his hips, continuing to make out with your perfect mouth.

The two of you ended up cuddling each other for the night, you curling into your small ball wile he held you. In the morning, you wok to the beautiful sight of Loki's sleeping face. You stayed in your place, watching as your new found lover slept in your bed, holding you in his grip. It did not take to long for him to wake up and great you with a morning kiss. "Good morning, love.." He whispers and a sexy morning voice. It sent shivers down your spine. "Good morning, my lord." You purr and kiss him again. When you both stand and get dressed, you head out to the throne room. Your father wasn't awake yet. You thought that you would wait, but loki found something to pass time with. You feel him grab your front hooves again and kiss you passionately. You kiss back and engage in a heated make out session. But you break to a very loud laugh. The laugh of your father. "My daughter's found love~!!" He cries and runs over. He takes you away from your new lover and gives you a large hug. "Father!!" Your face turns pure red. Loki just chuckles and waits to have you back.

~extended ending~

Thor wobbles in tired. "Brother, what happened...?" He asks, seeming like he had a rough night. "You passed out in the bar and was never taken him." Loki states with a smirk. That's when it hit Thor. "WHY DID YOU WIN!?"


End file.
